Driving Lessons, por Ron Weasley
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Ron precisa tirar a carteira de motorista. Veja o quão difícil isso pode ser para um bruxo! R&H pósDH
1. Lição 1

**Driving Lessons, por Ron Weasley**

_Quando já não há mais o que fazer, não custa nada dar um empurrãzinho com magia!_

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic é um presente para a minha querida sister Betynha, que é Ron/Hermione nazi-canon. É uma tentativa de comédia romântica pós-DH, espero que você goste. Quanto a algumas regrinhas de trânsito, eu me baseei nas leis brasileiras, por não conhecer como funciona na Inglaterra. Mas coloquei o Ron dirigindo do lado direito, ok? Espero que você goste, pois sei que você é exigente quando se trata do ship do seu coração. E do meu também, diga-se de passagem! Mas vamos ao que interessa:

* * *

**Lição 1: Dirigir requer filas e documentos**

Os olhos azuis esquadrinhavam o local e registravam as roupas, os hábitos e as expressões de todos que por ali passavam. Era uma maneira de tentar disfarçar o nervosismo. Ron estava parado e batia o pé freneticamente no chão, fingindo estar distraído enquanto aguardava na fila do cursinho preparatório para motoristas. Hermione estava ao seu lado e segurava a mão do marido.

- Você está suando, Ron – ela falou, divertida, e ele fez um muxoxo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Hermione continuou – Dirigir é fácil, você vai ver. Ainda mais para alguém que foi para Hogwarts voando no Ford Anglia quando tinha apenas 12 anos!

Ron revirou os olhos, sem deixar de observar o movimento dos trouxas que entravam e saíam da auto-escola. Então, respondeu:

- Há muitas diferenças entre um carro voador enfeitiçado pelo meu pai e essas máquinas trouxas, com roncadores e...

- Motores – corrigiu Hermione, e ele respirou profundamente antes de recomeçar:

- ...Com motores e movimentos alternados dos pés para usar o acelerador e o freio – Ron parou de falar para observar um homem muito gordo e suado sair de uma salinha nos fundos do local, com uma expressão feliz e as mãos rechonchudas segurando uma nova carteira de motorista. Os ombros dele se curvaram, como se, de repente, tivesse passado a carregar um peso extra que não estava ali antes. – Eu não sei se consigo...

Há certas coisas imutáveis na vida, e uma delas era a insegurança de Ron Weasley. Mesmo depois de passar por tantas aventuras ao lado de Harry e Hermione, ajudar a destruir Horcruxes, vencer a guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas e se formar na Academia de Aurors, ele insistia em não acreditar em seu potencial. A esposa se divertia com isso, mas certas vezes precisava relembrar a Ron tudo o que ele já havia feito na vida para que ele voltasse a acreditar em si mesmo.

Era quase como reviver os testes para goleiro de quadribol e todo o nervosismo que o jovem grifinório sentia diante de cada nova partida. Tudo que exigia de Ron um desempenho com o qual ele não estava acostumado precisava ser feito no susto, sem muito aviso, de uma vez só. O problema era que freqüentar aulas de direção trouxa e fazer o teste que lhe daria o direito de dirigir por toda a Inglaterra - com as rodas no chão, obviamente - requeria uma preparação demorada, que só servia para aumentar ainda mais a ansiedade de Ron.

Hermione já tinha a carteira de motorista, obtida logo depois do fim da guerra. Desde então, quando precisavam, era ela quem assumia o volante. Mas agora, com o estado avançado da segunda gravidez e o pedido de repouso feito pelo medibruxo do St. Mungus, era necessário que Ron também soubesse dirigir, no caso de surgir alguma emergência envolvendo Hermione e o bebê.

O ruivo acariciou distraidamente a barriga de Hermione enquanto ouvia a recepcionista da auto-escola chamar mais um candidato para fazer a matricula do curso preparatório. Era necessária cerca de uma semana de aulas teóricas para poder fazer o primeiro teste. Ron se sentia novamente como se estivesse diante da iminência dos NOM´s de Hogwarts. Seu estômago protestava e ele sequer podia acalmá-lo sem parecer ridículo naquela fila repleta de futuros motoristas de rostos cansados.

- Eu vou te ajudar a estudar, ok? – disse Hermione, e Ron fez uma careta.

- Se eu for submetido a um esquema de estudos parecido com o que tínhamos em Hogwarts, ao fim de uma semana eu não serei um motorista, mas um doutorado em direção trouxa – ele ironizou. – Ao menos na teoria...

- Fale baixo, Ron! – Hermione levou a mão à boca, num claro gesto de silêncio, enquanto dois jovens que aguardavam na fila observaram Ron de esguelha quando ele disse a palavra "trouxas". – Não se esqueça do estatuto de sigilo, não estamos no mundo bruxo!

- Ah, para o inferno com estatuto de sigilo! – disse Ron, bufando. – Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso, Mionezinha? Não podemos, simplesmente, aparatar no St. Mungus quando começarem as contrações?

Hermione suspirou e, segurando o cabo da varinha no bolso da blusa que usava, murmurou um _Abbafiato_ para que ninguém os escutasse, já que o nervosismo de Ron não permitia a ele que baixasse a voz. Então disse:

- Você sabe muito bem que preciso de repouso! E isso inclui não aparatar. Por que você acha que tivemos que vir de ônibus para cá, Ronald? Você não está preocupado com a saúde do Hugo?

- Hugo? HUGO? Eu não gosto desse nome! E como você sabe que é um menino?

- Oras, eu apenas sei! – disse Hermione, empertigando-se. – Mães sabem essas coisas! E nós já conversamos sobre os nomes. Você escolheria se nascesse menina, e Rose tem o nome que você quis. Eu escolho o do menino, e digo que vai ser Hugo e ponto final.

Ron respirou profundamente, pronto para retrucar o que Hermione havia dito. Afinal, Rose era um nome bonito, mas Hugo... Porém, quando ele estava pronto para externar seus pensamentos, uma voz um tanto quanto anasalada e fina chamou:

- Senhor Ronald Billius Weasley.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, enquanto deu dois passos para a frente e se sentou na cadeira diante de uma mulher de cabelos muito escuros e rosto infantil. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado com certa dificuldade, e apoiou os braços sobre a barriga.

- O senhor poderia fazer a gentileza de preencher essa ficha de inscrição do curso preparatório? – disse a mulher, enquanto entregava a Ron um pedaço de papel com vários itens em branco a serem completados. Então ela começou a falar sem parar, como se fosse um rolo de pergaminho encantado – Você terá uma semana de aulas teóricas sobre as leis de trânsito, ao fim da qual poderá marcar o seu teste escrito, e então precisará freqüentar 15 aulas obrigatórias para que aprenda a dirigir, mesmo que o senhor já saiba, porque, como eu já disse, elas são obrigatórias por lei e são ministradas em um carro especial da auto-escola, com um instrutor a bordo que lhe dará todas as orientações necessárias para que você passe no teste, mas isso, é claro, depende também da habilidade de cada motorista e... Já preencheu a ficha?

A mulher sorria falsamente, e Ron a encarava com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Se ele tivesse que repetir o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, não conseguiria se lembrar nem da metade. Como se acordasse de um transe, Ron deixou de encará-la e baixou os olhos para o papel que segurava. Ouviu a voz infantil perguntar:

- Alguma dúvida?

- O que vem a ser ID card e...

Hermione sorriu meio sem graça e puxou Ron de lado. No entanto, a recepcionista da auto-escola pareceu não se importar, pois já deveria ter visto de tudo enquanto trabalhava naquele local, inclusive pessoas que não sabiam o que era um documento de identidade. Além disso, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava questionar algo. Afinal, o cliente sempre tem razão, mesmo quando não conhece as documentações de seu próprio país.

Hermione pegou o papel das mãos do marido e preencheu ela mesma os dados necessários. Ron cruzou os braços e não parava de bufar, obviamente irritado com o fato de a esposa ter praticamente declarado o quanto ele era estúpido na frente de dezenas de trouxas. Ele olhava por cima dos ombros como se estivesse sendo observado por inimigos invisíveis. No entanto, ninguém olhava para ele, cada um absorto em suas próprias atividades. Ron se sentia um estranho, quase como um hipogrifo num ninho de dragões.

Ao deixar a auto-escola com a autorização para começar as aulas na próxima semana, no primeiro dia útil, Ron observou:

- Eu odeio filas e documentos...

- Isso é porque você ainda não fez os exames médicos – disse Hermione, sorrindo.

Ron não sabia o quanto desejaria que os próximos dias passassem o mais rápido possível. Ou o quanto parecia mais fácil enfrentar um dementador sem varinha do que passar num teste de direção trouxa.


	2. Lição 2

**Lição 2 – Dirigir requer exames médicos que provem sua sanidade**

Ron estava de licença dos trabalhos no Ministério da Magia por conta do estado delicado da gravidez de Hermione. Na noite anterior, tinha sido ríspido com ela ainda sobre a história da auto-escola e havia ido dormir irritado. Mas no momento em que acordava naquela sexta-feira, a raiva do dia anterior já consumida pelo sono restaurador, sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado.

Era fato que Ron não gostava de brigar com Hermione, mas não podia evitar. Às vezes ela conseguia ser tão irritante e fazer ele se sentir tão... diminuído. Sabia que era bobagem, coisa da insegurança dele. Mas aquela época era diferente, ele precisava aprender a se controlar. Afinal, ela carregava um pedacinho dele abrigado dentro de si. Aquele bebê representava o amor verdadeiro, era a concretização das esperanças de uma vida melhor, que ele trouxe consigo durante toda a guerra. Embora tenha tentado esconder o que sentia por Hermione por muito tempo, ele acabou sucumbindo ao inevitável no momento mais delicado de todos: a busca pelas horcruxes de Voldemort. Depois de tantos anos acordando de manhã e vendo aquela mulher determinada, inteligente e extremamente talentosa deitada ali, em sua cama, seu coração se aquecia por completo. Ele tinha feito a escolha certa. Ela era sua, e somente sua. E era a mãe de seus filhos, seus tesouros eternos. Aquilo era muito mais do que Ron julgava merecer.

Ele observou os cabelos longos e cacheados de Hermione espalhados pelo travesseiro e sorriu. A barriga da esposa estava grande e bicuda. Em todos os encontros de família, a mãe dele e a senhora Granger não se cansavam de repetir que, com esse formato, o bebê só podia ser um menino. Apesar de não gostar do nome escolhido por Hermione, Ron tinha consciência de que aquilo era só uma birra boba. Ele estava deliciado com a idéia de ter um garotinho esperto correndo pela casa dali a algum tempo, brandindo uma varinha de brinquedo ou voando numa pequena vassoura atrás de um pomo especial para crianças. Rose, agora com dois anos, demonstrava ser tão inteligente e habilidosa quanto Hermione, sempre muito curiosa e interessada em aprender coisas novas. Mas, assim como tinha herdado a inteligência da mãe, também carregava o mesmo medo bobo que Hermione tinha de vassouras. Bem que Ron tentara fazer com que ela voasse na mini Firebolt que ele havia comprado, mas a menina simplesmente desatava a chorar todas as vezes em que eles tentavam.

Ron tinha certeza que seria diferente com Hugo, e podia até mesmo se ver brincando com o filho no jardim d´A Toca, durante uma tarde qualquer em que a família estivesse reunida. Imaginava-se n´A Toca porque o apartamento onde moravam, no centro de Londres, não tinha muito espaço, mas era bastante próximo da entrada trouxa do Ministério da Magia, o que facilitava a locomoção para o trabalho.

Ao ver o filho agarrando o pomo de ouro em pensamentos, Ron não pôde evitar um sorriso. Involuntariamente, suas mãos se dirigiram à barriga de Hermione e acariciaram de leve o bebê que estava por vir. Com o toque quente do marido, Hermione se mexeu, abrindo os olhos preguiçosa e vagarosamente.

- Bom dia, Ron...

- Bom dia, meu amor... está mais calma?

Se ele soubesse, não teria dito aquilo. O sorriso de Hermione morreu no rosto e ela emburrou imediatamente.

- Só vou ficar mais calma quando você aprender a controlar o seu nervosismo e passar a acreditar em si mesmo. Eu sei que você é capaz, Ronald.

Ron torceu o nariz. _"Droga"_, ele pensou, enquanto Hermione se levantava com dificuldades da cama e calçava os chinelos sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra nem olhar para ele. Ron sabia que a situação estava complicada com Hermione quando ela o chamava pelo nome inteiro.

Ela se dirigiu para a cozinha e Ron permaneceu no quarto, organizando a roupa de cama. Enquanto tirava os pijamas, olhou para o relógio da mesa de cabeceira e percebeu que precisava se apressar se não quisesse chegar atrasado ao local dos exames médicos trouxas.

Em toda a sua vida, Ron nunca tinha estado num consultório de um médico trouxa para fazer exames. Desde bebê, só tinha sido submetido aos cuidados de curandeiros no St. Mungus. Mas Hermione costumava freqüentar os dois tipos de médicos durante a gravidez, e ele a acompanhava sempre que podia. Portanto, Ron aprendeu a confiar na medicina, embora precisasse confessar que se sentia um pouco inseguro em relação àqueles exames pirotécnicos... psirotécnos... ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Afinal, era visível que ele não tinha nenhum problema mental ou coisa que o valha. Mas era obrigatório por lei, e como Hermione fazia questão de enfatizar, as leis são feitas para serem cumpridas. _"Isso que dá casar com alguém que trabalha no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia"_, pensou ele, começando a ficar ligeiramente emburrado.

Quando terminou de se trocar e saiu rumo à cozinha, Ron se sobressaltou: escutou um barulho de vidro quebrado, e em seguida o baque de um corpo caindo no chão. Desesperado, quase aparatou sem varinha para chegar à porta do aposento, onde uma assustada Hermione estava caída próxima a pia. Os olhos dela estavam muito abertos e as lágrimas se acumulavam nos cantos. Ela parecia confusa, sem saber direito como tinha ido parar ali. Ele correu para a esposa, a fim de ajudá-la a se levantar:

- O que aconteceu, Hermione?! - Ron sentou-a na cadeira mais próxima, observando-a com o rosto preocupado e a testa franzida. – Você precisa de alguma coisa? Está sentindo dor em algum lugar? O que eu faço? Devemos ir para o médico? Mas ainda falta mais de um mês para o bebê nascer!

- Ron, por favor – Hermione abriu os olhos, que tinham permanecido fechados enquanto Ron a levantava do chão, e tocou a mão do marido suavemente. – Acalme-se. Eu estou bem, foi só uma tontura. Acho que cortei a mão num caco de vidro, mas isso não foi nada – ela disse, mostrando um pequeno filete de sangue que escorria por um dos dedos.

Os olhos vivos de Ron esquadrinharam a cozinha, a procura de um pano úmido para envolver o machucado de Hermione. Pegou uma toalha felpuda no armário e molhou-a com água da torneira, enquanto a esposa o observava. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele apenas segurou delicadamente o dedo ferido e envolveu-o com o pedaço de tecido. Depois de enxugar o sangue, murmurou _Espiskey_, apontando a varinha para o machucado.

- Pronto – disse ele, observando o rosto de Hermione, ligeiramente afogueado. Ela parecia cansada. – Eu sei que não é exatamente um curativo, mas vai estancar o sangue. Minha mãe sempre dizia que é bom deixar esses cortes sem coberturas, para ventilar e não infeccionar.

Nesse momento, um choramingo de protesto se fez ouvir de um dos quartos no final do corredor.

- Acho que Rose acordou – disse Hermione, iniciando o movimento para se levantar da cadeira e sendo imediatamente impedida pelo marido.

- Deixa que eu vou lá e troco a roupa dela, ok? Eu posso deixá-la na escolinha, é caminho do consultório, mesmo – Hermione sorriu, e Ron se sentiu aliviado. Na verdade, não queria sair. Queria ficar ali e cuidar dela. E se ela passasse mal novamente, e estivesse sozinha ali? – Hermione, tem certeza que não é melhor eu remarcar esses exames? Eu posso ficar aqui com você hoje.

- Não tem necessidade - ela balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo. - Mamãe vai chegar logo mais, ela pode me ajudar caso aconteça alguma coisa. Ela dirige, Ron – disse Hermione, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. – E é isso que eu quero que você faça também, e logo.

Ron assentiu, controlando-se para não retrucar. Não era hora para brigas. Ele foi para o quarto de Rose e, ao entrar, a filha imediatamente parou o choro, dando lugar em seu rostinho pequeno a um sorriso aberto em meio às cobertas:

- Papai!

E aquilo soou como música para os seus ouvidos. Ele tomou a menina nos braços, os cabelos castanhos e fofos como os de Hermione se espalhando por seus ombros quando ele a abraçou. Depois de brincar um pouco com a filha ainda sonolenta, Ron se apressou em trocá-la e organizar o material escolar. Alguns minutos depois, estavam ambos prontos para sair.

- Hermione, fique bem, tá? – Ron disse, ao beijar a esposa na porta do apartamento.

- Eu ficarei, querido – disse ela, retribuindo o carinho do marido e entrelaçando os dedos em volta de sua mão. Ron levou a mão de Hermione aos lábios e encostou-os de leve na pele quente da mulher que amava. Ela sorriu e continuou – Ainda não está na hora do Hugo chegar. Boa aula, filhota – e ela deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha de Rose, que carregava a pequena mochila cor-de-rosa nas costas. – Isso é para você, Ron. Os documentos que precisa apresentar no consultório estão todos aí.

Ron pegou o envelope pardo oferecido pela esposa e desceu pelo elevador. Ao alcançar a rua, caminhou com a filha no colo até a escola, que não ficava muito longe dali. Era um local de ambiente agradável, onde os professores cuidavam das crianças desde um aninho de idade. Ron sempre achou que, mesmo tendo recentemente completado dois anos, Rose era nova demais para já ter que sofrer com o martírio de uma escola em sua pequena vida. Mas Hermione tinha insistido que a convivência com outras crianças e o estímulo ao aprendizado ajudariam no desenvolvimento da filha, até porque Hermione também tinha recebido sua educação anterior a Hogwarts numa escolinha trouxa semelhante àquela. Para ele, os hábitos de Hermione anteriores a Hogwarts ainda eram uma deliciosa novidade, como se ele redescobrisse a mulher que amava a cada dia.

A próxima parada era o consultório do doutor... e Ron pegou o papel que trazia no bolso para conferir o nome do médico e o endereço fornecido pela auto-escola. Tomou um táxi em frente à escolinha de Rose e explicou ao motorista as coordenadas. Enquanto o homem dirigia, Ron observava cada movimento: a maneira como ele trocava de marchas, permanecia atento aos outros carros pelo espelho retrovisor e ainda trocava as estações de rádio e comentava as notícias, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ron balançou a cabeça e murmurou num tom de desespero quase absoluto:

- Eu nunca vou conseguir...

- O que foi que disse, senhor? – disse o motorista, que tinha um forte sotaque espanhol.

- Nada, não – Ron se apressou a dizer. – É ali, não é? – perguntou, apontando para um prédio com uma placa que dizia: "Dr. Jack Shepard: especialista em exames psicotécnicos. Faça seus exames para tirar a habilitação conosco! Preços promocionais".

- Exatamente, senhor – disse o motorista, enquanto estacionava o carro próximo ao meio fio.

Ron se confundiu um pouco com o dinheiro trouxa, mas deu a desculpa de que era irlandês e não entendia muito bem de moeda inglesa. Saiu apressado do automóvel, sem dar tempo para que o espanhol dissesse qualquer coisa.

Entrou no prédio, sentindo uma sensação esquisita no estômago. Não havia uma pessoa sequer na sala de espera. A recepcionista era uma senhora já de cabelos brancos, presos firmemente por um coque parecido com aquele que a professora McGonagall, agora na direção de Hogwarts, costumava usar. A mulher ressonava ligeiramente, recostada à cadeira de rodinhas. Ron limpou a garganta e ela acordou com um sorriso pronto, quase como se fosse um robô:

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Er... – Ron começou, um tanto quanto confuso – Eu tenho um exame com o Dr. Shepard. Para carteira de motorista...

A mulher correu os dedos de unhas longas e vermelhas por um caderno de anotações e se voltou novamente para o homem de olhar confuso parado diante dela:

- Senhor Ronald Billius Weasley? – ele assentiu, confirmando. A mulher prosseguiu – Pode me passar a guia da auto-escola, por gentileza?

Como ele não sabia exatamente o que ela estava pedindo, despejou o conteúdo do envelope pardo em cima da mesa. A mulher posicionou melhor os óculos sobre o nariz meio torto e embaralhou os papéis, procurando pelo documento. Enquanto isso, Ron tinha assumido uma expressão de "me-desculpe-mas-eu-não-sei-qual-é-a-maldita-guia" e se sentiu parcialmente aliviado quando ela encontrou o que precisava. Então, ela começou a digitar alguns dados num antiquado computador de mesa, e logo em seguida a impressora já começava a fazer um barulho irritante e cuspir o papel cheio de letrinhas, como se fosse mágica. Ron permaneceu um tempo em transe, observando o fenômeno, até que a mulher lhe entregou o papel e pediu para que ele assinasse.

Pronto. Estava preparado para os exames.

- O senhor pode aguardar aqui mesmo. O Dr. Shepard irá lhe atender em alguns instantes.

Ron permaneceu na recepção, enquanto a mulher fechava novamente os olhos e voltava a ressonar sem a menor cerimônia. Passou a observar as paredes, repletas de anúncios médicos, e escutar a música ambiente. A rádio trouxa tocava um jazz, e Ron gostava daquele tipo de som. Estava quase começando a se sentir menos tenso quando o médico chamou pelo seu nome. Pôs-se de pé prontamente e caminhou para o local de onde parecia vir a voz, uma porta logo atrás da mesa onde a senhora do coque continuava adormecida. Por um momento, lembrou-se do hipogrifo Bicuço e teve a sensação de que caminhava para a morte, como se seu algoz estivesse do outro lado da porta, pronto para assassiná-lo da maneira mais fria, cruel e trouxa possível.

Ao ultrapassar a soleira da porta, no entanto, os ombros de Ron relaxaram um pouco. O médico era um senhor de idade, e tinha a aparência bondosa de um bom velhinho. Mas a sensação de relaxamento passou no instante seguinte, quando os olhos azuis de Ron passearam pela sala: no canto direito à mesa do médico, havia uma mesinha inclinada com dois cadernos com desenhos esquisitos e dois apoios de ferro na base. Ao lado dessa mesinha repousava uma caixa de madeira com dois orifícios que Ron não queria imaginar para que serviam. Na parede, um cartaz com várias letras "E" em diferentes ângulos e posições parecia um convite para solucionar algum código louco e mortal. "Decifre-o, ou morra tentando", pensou Ron, sentindo o coração bombear o sangue com mais velocidade. Aquela sala parecia uma masmorra de torturas da Segunda Guerra Mundial, daquelas que ele havia visto nos filmes trouxas com Hermione.

- Olá, senhor Ronald, como vai? – perguntou o médico, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Ron, que já estava suada. – Vejo que demorou um pouco para tirar a carta, não é? Quantos anos o senhor tem?

- Vinte e sete – respondeu Ron, desconfortavelmente.

- Sim, sim... geralmente os garotos são ansiosos e querem tirar a carta logo que fazem dezessete anos.

O médico tentava conversar, mas Ron não conseguia sequer responder. Sentiu que seus joelhos tremiam um pouco e desejou poder se sentar. Como se lesse os pensamentos do ruivo, o Dr. Shepard pediu que ele tomasse o assento diante do primeiro equipamento de tortura, a mesa inclinada com os papéis cheios de símbolos estranhos.

E foi assim que Ron passou por três testes psico-motores naquela manhã. Sentindo-se um completo idiota por ter feito desenhos, identificado luzes amarelas, verdes e vermelhas dentro de uma caixa e adivinhado a posição da letra "E" umas trinta vezes até não conseguir enxergar mais nada, ele deixou o local com os documentos de aprovação para os exames médicos.

Mas ainda faltava muito para chegar, de fato, à carta.


	3. Lição 3

**Lição 3 – Dirigir requer provas teóricas**

Os exames médicos terminaram e Ron continuava inteiro, com todos os pedaços de seu corpo nos lugares corretos. E completamente arrependido de ter contado a Hermione que ficara com medo dos aparelhos do consultório antes de entender para que eles funcionavam. Não porque a esposa tivesse feito qualquer tipo de brincadeira com ele, pelo contrário. Ela foi absolutamente compreensiva. O problema era George.

No sábado, a mãe de Ron convidou a família toda para um grande almoço n´A Toca. Numa conversa informal com a senhora Weasley e Ginny no momento em que preparavam a comida, Hermione deixou escapar a aventura de Ron para fazer os exames psicotécnicos. George estava na cozinha, saboreando uma garrafa de vinho com o senhor Weasley. Ron tinha ficado no quintal, na companhia de Harry, e aproveitava para brincar com as crianças: James, Albus e Rose corriam como loucos pelo amplo jardim, divertindo-se em atirar pequenos pedaços de pão amanhecido para os gnomos, que saíam dos esconderijos apressados para recolher o alimento.

Ron só se deu conta de que algo tinha acontecido quando ouviu George gritar da porta da cozinha para o quintal:

- Ei, maninho! Você é mesmo um grande maricas!

Sem entender direito, Ron virou os olhos para Harry, uma expressão de dúvida no rosto, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente arqueadas. Então perguntou:

- O que foi que deu nele?

- Sei lá – Harry respondeu, dando de ombros e voltando sua atenção a Albus, que, do alto de seus quase três anos, ainda não era capaz de se defender de James, que lhe havia tomado o pedaço de pão antes mesmo que o pequeno pudesse atirá-lo para os gnomos de jardim. Enquanto explicava a James que ele não deveria fazer aquilo, Harry continuou por cima do ombro: – Por que você não vai lá dentro e pergunta?

Mas Ron já tinha pensado exatamente a mesma coisa e deixou o amigo para trás, cuidando das crianças, enquanto se dirigia até a cozinha. Quando entrou, deu de cara com George, que estava mais extravagante do que nunca em um recém-adquirido terno de pele de dragão roxo. Mesmo com a morte trágica de Fred, George continuou tocando a Gemialidades Weasley, que gerava lucros suficientes para manter a ele mesmo e ajudar também a família toda. Na loja, havia um grande retrato de Fred que tomava uma parede inteira, uma bela homenagem póstuma para o gêmeo.

- O que foi que você disse, George? – Ron perguntou, aproximando-se do irmão. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou na cozinha, e Hermione olhou para Ginny, ambas segurando as barrigas, grávidas em estágio avançado. – Entendi algo sobre maricas...

- É, meu querido irmão – George se aproximou, rindo gostosamente. – Você ficou com medo de um simples consultório de um médico trouxa! Oh, Hermione, querida, ele vai me atacar com o seu terrível estetoscópio! – debochou George. – Ah, qual é, Ron? Quando é que você vai crescer?

- Hermione! – ao invés de responder a provocação do irmão, Ron se dirigiu imediatamente à esposa. – Pensei que poderia confiar em você para não ficar espalhando as coisas que te conto por aí.

Ela se empertigou diante da acusação, os cabelos balançando sob os ombros, os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando encarou Ron. Mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois a senhora Weasley interveio:

- Agora chega, todos vocês! – e a matriarca da família acenou a cabeça para George, impedindo que ele continuasse a provocar Ron. Apesar disso, o rapaz desmunhecou a mão na direção do irmão mais novo e voltou a se sentar com o pai para continuar bebericando o vinho. – O almoço vai ser servido e não quero brigas na hora da refeição. Ron, vá buscar Rose e diga ao Harry para trazer Albus e James. Bill, Fleur e Victorie devem estar chegando.

- Sim, mãe.

Ron saiu da cozinha com um aspecto derrotado, indo ao jardim de encontro a um Harry completamente coberto de migalhas, sentado na grama ao lado de Rose e Albus, rindo deliciado. James estava mais adiante, brigando com um gnomo para tomar de volta um grande naco de pão meio endurecido.

- Harry, sua digníssima sogra está chamando para o almoço.

Harry sorriu quando se virou para o amigo. A cicatriz ainda reluzia na testa, lembrando-os a todo o momento do passado. Apesar disso, ela nunca mais havia incomodado. O sorriso no rosto de Harry morreu quando ele viu a cara de poucos amigos de Ron. O moreno levantou, batendo a mão nas vestes para tirar os restos de pão, e perguntou:

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- É a Hermione, cara – Ron começou a falar, caminhando em direção a Rose e pegando a filha no colo enquanto conversava. A menina passou a bagunçar deliberadamente os cabelos ruivos do pai. – Ela contou ao George que... – Ron hesitou por um momento, mas, afinal, era Harry, seu melhor amigo, e ele sabia que poderia confiar nele, então contou o que tinha acontecido no consultório do médico. Segundos depois de concluir a narrativa, Harry estava às gargalhadas.

- Ah, Ron! Realmente, é engraçado que o mundo trouxa ainda te surpreenda tanto depois de você ter se casado com a Hermione. Afinal, essas são as origens dela!

- Eu sei, Harry! E, se você quer saber, dia após dia parece que eu encontro uma nova Hermione dentro da minha própria casa!

- E isso é algo ruim?

Ron não teve tempo para responder o questionamento do amigo, porque eles já estavam adentrando a cozinha dA Toca. Bill já havia chegado, acompanhado de Fleur e Victorie, que se parecia muito com a mãe, uma beleza estonteante. Alguém bateu na porta de entrada da casa e, instantes depois, Teddy entrava acompanhado da avó, Andrômeda Tonks, para fazer parte do almoço em família. Ele parecia cada dia mais saudável, desenvolvendo-se perfeitamente bem, mesmo com a perda dos pais. Já tinha manifestado a magia e estava ansioso para ir a Hogwarts no próximo ano. E não era só a magia que se destacava em Teddy, mas também a metamorfomagia herdada de Tonks. Naquele sábado, Teddy estava com os cabelos num brilhante tom de azul royal. Victorie parecia se divertir ao observar o colorido rapaz.

O almoço transcorreu como sempre: conversas animadas, planos para o futuro e comentários sobre os mais diferentes desejos de mulheres grávidas. Acabar com Voldemort tinha dado a eles a sensação de viver num mundo em paz, onde as perspectivas de futuro eram perfeitamente palpáveis. Não havia mais a insegurança de que, a qualquer momento, um deles pudesse cair durante a batalha do bem contra o mal. Isso não significava ausência de problemas, mas eles eram pequenos se comparados ao que todos ali já tinham enfrentado. Muitos tinham marcas eternas daquela guerra: Harry com a cicatriz na testa, George sem a orelha, Teddy com as marcas internas da perda dos pais. Mas, ao olhar para as crianças, Albus, James e Rose, e também para as duas que ainda estavam por vir, Ron sentia que tinham cumprido o dever de dar um mundo mais digno e em paz às futuras gerações de bruxos, não apenas de suas famílias.

Talvez aqueles pensamentos fossem fruto da comida deliciosa de sua mãe, que tinha a incrível capacidade de deixá-lo mais otimista. Mesmo se sentindo extremamente confortável, a cada momento em que seus olhos azuis cruzavam com os castanhos de Hermione ele tinha certeza que a esposa estava irritada. Mas ele iria consertar aquilo mais tarde. Muitas vezes, Ron era ríspido sem nem perceber. Mas também sabia como dobrar Hermione, enchendo-a de carinho e amor como só ela merecia.

Porém, a semana seguinte não seria exatamente o que Ron poderia classificar como "em paz". Na verdade, estava mais para "pesadelo". Com a apostila do curso preparatório sempre em mãos, ele era obrigado a decorar placas e leis que não faziam o menor sentido para ele. E Hermione, como sempre, dava uma de professora e exigia que ele tivesse bom desempenho, fazendo, inclusive, a chamada oral dos itens estudados a cada aula.

- Pelas ceroulas de Merlin, Hermione! Eu vou dirigir esse maldito carro em Londres! Você realmente acha que, alguma vez na vida, eu verei uma placa dessas? – disse Ron, apontando para o desenho de uma vaca passando pela linha da estrada. – Não há vacas no centro de Londres!

- Ron, isso não importa. Você precisa conhecer a teoria, caso contrário, não vai passar no exame.

- Eu odeio exames – Ron gemeu, fechando os olhos e descansando a cabeça sobre as mãos espalmadas, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

- Eu sei que você os odeia, mas eles são necessários – disse Hermione, assumindo aquela pose de Sabe-Tudo que ela possuía desde os tempos de Hogwarts. – Depois da prova, você poderá praticar um pouco e aí tudo ficará mais interessante. Agora, tente ao menos uma vez na vida se concentrar e decorar essas placas!

Cinco minutos depois, Ron estava debruçado sobre o livro. Roncava, e um filete de saliva escorria da boca entreaberta.


	4. Lição 4

**Lição 4 – Dirigir requer prática – e aulas práticas**

Ao fim de uma semana de aulas e estudos por conta própria – ou melhor, por conta de Hermione –, Ron prestou os exames teóricos obrigatórios para quem pretende tirar a carteira de habilitação. Nervoso, esqueceu alguns detalhes, mas nada que pudesse prejudicar seu desempenho na prova. Acertou 24 questões das 30 questões propostas.

- Viu só? – falou Hermione, depois que ele chegou ao apartamento com o gabarito nas mãos e um documento que trazia um enorme carimbo vermelho de "Aprovado". – Eu disse que você ia conseguir! E olhe só: caiu a placa de "Animais na pista"!

Ron fez um muxoxo e se jogou no sofá. Estava com dor de cabeça. Rose veio correndo dos fundos do apartamento e pulou nos braços do pai, que afagou os cabelos da pequena até embaraçá-los. Hermione sentou no sofá ao lado de Ron, olhando o marido de forma tímida, com medo de que ele pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. O humor de Ron andava tal e qual o chifre de um erumpente, pronto para explodir com o menor dos abalos.

De qualquer forma, a parte escrita havia passado. Tudo o que viria a seguir dependeria apenas da habilidade de Ron, e isso fazia com que sua insegurança característica predominasse. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Hermione apenas se recostou ao homem que amava. Logo Rose adormeceu, e Ron ficou ali, com a filha nos braços e Hermione tão próxima que podia sentir o cheiro de flores que emanava de seus cachos castanhos. De onde estava, tinha a visão privilegiada do ventre da esposa, que abrigava o filho esperado tão ansiosamente por eles. Mesmo com a tensão da prova ainda em mente, Ron se permitiu sorrir. Fazia aquilo por Hermione, como faria qualquer coisa na vida. Ele sabia que seria capaz de morrer por ela. Tirar carteira de motorista não deveria ser nada.

Foi com esse pensamento que Ron seguiu para sua primeira aula prática na manhã de segunda-feira. A auto-escola tinha marcado o início da manhã para que ele se encontrasse com o instrutor. Ansioso, Ron chegou uma hora mais cedo do que o combinado e, no horário marcado, o instrutor o encontraria sentado no banquinho diante da recepcionista, roendo as unhas e com os olhos azuis pousados num canto qualquer, sem fixar nada.

- Senhor Weasley, este é o seu instrutor, Severo – em uma fração de segundo, Ron engoliu em seco e piscou os olhos rapidamente – Space.

Não era só o nome que lembrava o do antigo professor de Poções e depois Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts, mas também o longo nariz em formato de gancho, os cabelos compridos e gordurosos, como se há muito não vissem shampoo, e – pior – o aspecto absolutamente condizente com o nome que carregava.

Ron engoliu em seco pela segunda vez, e precisou reprimir um engasgo. Encarou os olhos frios de seu mais novo torturador... digo... instrutor como se revivesse um pesadelo. Não que Snape fosse de todo mal, como Harry tinha explicado logo após o fim da guerra. As lembranças que ele deixou, a Penseira, a paixão pela mãe de Harry antes de ela se envolver com James eram fatos que explicavam as atitudes do professor. Apesar de saber que Harry o havia perdoado após sua morte, Ron ainda tinha certeza que os cogumelos venenosos nunca mudam sua essência. E ter aulas com um homem que lembrava tanto Severo Snape era quase como ser assombrado por um fantasma.

Diante do olhar inquisidor do senhor Space, Ron fez um aceno de cabeça e tentou sorrir, mas imaginou que o máximo que conseguiu foi uma careta precária. O homem pareceu não se importar. Correspondeu o aceno e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, orientou-o para a saída, a fim de se dirigirem ao automóvel no qual Ron teria suas aulas de direção.

Não era preciso ser nenhum expert em psicologia para constatar o nervosismo de Ron: seus joelhos tremiam enquanto ele caminhava, e as mãos suavam tanto que ele achou que poderia regar um jardim com elas. Exageros à parte, Ron começou a achar que o cara das ceroulas gostava de tirar uma com a sua cara.

Acompanhado do instrutor, Ron visualizou o carro que seria seu companheiro nos próximos quinze dias. O moderno modelo inglês tinha direção hidráulica e freios ABS, conforme explicou com certa devoção o senhor Space. Para Ron, era apenas um monte de lata prateada com um motor barulhento. Ao ouvir o tom de voz do instrutor, Ron quase reviveu uma aula que teve aos onze anos:

_"Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e arte exata do preparo de poções. Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isso não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, cozinhar glória, até zumbificar, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar"._

- O senhor está pronto, senhor Weasley?

Ron acordou do sonho ruim para uma realidade tal e qual. O senhor Space segurava a porta do lado direito do carro, abrindo caminho para que Ron se sentasse no banco do motorista. Ao encostar o corpo no estofado macio, ele teve a irracional sensação de ter se sentado sobre uma moita de visgo-do-diabo, prestes a envolvê-lo e sufocá-lo até a morte. Lembrou-se novamente de Hermione. Ela apenas diria para que ele relaxasse. Tentou se concentrar nessa orientação.

O instrutor bateu a porta do carro e Ron pensou ter visto um ligeiro sorriso transparecer em sua expressão. _"Se é que tipos como ele são capazes de sorrir"_, pensou com amargura. Enquanto observava os contornos do interior do carro, Ron tentava afastar aquela sensação incômoda de estranho dejà vu.

- Você sabe dirigir, senhor Weasley?

_"Qual é a diferença entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?"_

- Hã? – Ron tinha certeza que estava sonhando. Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto o instrutor reforçava a pergunta. Ao compreendê-la, murmurou: - Bom, eu... hã... sei ligar o carro – e reforçou a afirmação com um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Já é um começo – disse o senhor Space, uma pequena nota de ironia na voz. O homem remexeu um dos bolsos da calça de tecido preto que usava e lhe entregou a chave do automóvel. Sua mão continuava suando e Ron se amaldiçoou por isso.

O homem esperava, mas Ron continuava olhando fixamente para o painel do carro como se ele fosse um inimigo a ser combatido. O automóvel era tão diferente do antigo Ford Anglia enfeitiçado! Sem saber exatamente porque, a imagem de Hermione pulou para o primeiro plano de sua mente. Mas, diferente do que ele esperava, ela não carregava uma expressão de censura. Pelo contrário: sorria e acariciava a barriga que abrigava o pequeno bebê que estava por vir.

Ron respirou fundo e colocou a chave no contato, o ânimo renovado. Faria aquilo por Hermione. Não poderia decepcioná-la. O motor roncou como se protestasse, e o carro começou a chacoalhar ligeiramente.

O pesadelo de Ron duraria exatamente duas horas durante o período de 15 dias. O instrutor Space o ensinou a controlar a embreagem e o acelerador, dar seta ao mudar de faixa, prestar atenção nos espelhos e nos carros ao redor e fazer curvas na angulação certa. O nervosismo de Ron diminuía a cada aula. A maior dificuldade era com as subidas, pois o carro insistia em perder força e morrer. O senhor Space fez questão de enfatizar a falta de habilidade de Ron em manter o controle do acelerador, aterrorizando-o constantemente com a lembrança de que o teste poderia ser numa subida. Mesmo assim, Ron estava satisfeito com o seu progresso, o que deixava claro para Hermione quando voltava para casa. Talvez, com um pouco de sorte, ele conseguiria passar no teste prático de primeira. Hermione afirmava com convicção que ele passaria. Ron não sabia se a esposa realmente acreditava naquilo ou se era a forma que ela havia encontrado de tentar fazer com que ele não se sentisse um monte inútil de bosta de dragão.

Até que chegou o dia de aprender a estacionar. Ron havia se esquecido completamente do pesadelo de todo o motorista iniciante: colocar o carro numa vaga exatamente do tamanho dele. Depois da vigésima terceira tentativa sem sucesso, o suor escorria pela testa de Ron e a expressão do senhor Space não era nada agradável.

- Escute, senhor Weasley. Se você não fizer exatamente da maneira como eu estou te dizendo, você será incapaz de passar no teste! Preste atenção ao marcador no vidro! No vidro traseiro, Weasley! – fez questão de enfatizar o instrutor, enquanto Ron ohava para o vidro da frente do carro, já sem conseguir se concentrar. – Nós fazemos marcações nos vidros para facilitar o trabalho dos motoristas e...

- Ei! Irmãozinho!!!

Ron não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele fechou os olhos bem apertados, tentando se concentrar e convencer a si mesmo que aquilo se tratava apenas de uma ilusão auditiva. Quando os abriu novamente, George sorria, parado na calçada próxima ao carro muito mal estacionado de Ron. O mais novo fez uma careta e abriu a boca para perguntar, mas, como se lesse os pensamentos do irmão, George se aproximou da janela do carro enquanto dizia:

- Estou aqui há um tempinho já... Portanto, vi as suas vinte e tantas tentativas frustradas de estacionar. Estou pensando em escrever ao Profeta Diário contando a incrível façanha de um dos membros do Departamento de Aurors!

- Cale a boca, George! – protestou Ron, enquanto olhava para o instrutor, que tinha franzido a testa ligeiramente diante do inusitado nome do jornal e da palavra "auror". O caçula diminuiu a voz para retrucar – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, hein? Não tem mais o que fazer na loja?

- Ei! Relaxa, irmãozinho – George sorriu, desdenhoso. – Eu só dei uma passadinha por aqui para ver se estava tudo bem. Agora que eu vi que não está, poderei encher você eternamente por isso. Hasta la vista, baby brother!

Enquanto George se afastava, Ron ignorou a presença do instrutor e bateu a cabeça no volante, protestando em voz alta:

- O que foi que eu fiz para você, Merlin, o que foi?


	5. Lição 5

**Lição 5 – Dirigir requer um pouquinho de magia**

Como todo o pesadelo acaba um dia, as aulas de Ron também chegaram ao fim e o exame foi marcado para a semana seguinte. O dia da prova amanheceu bonito, bastante ensolarado e perfeito para fazer qualquer coisa, menos exame prático de habilitação.

Ron sequer falou à mesa do café-da-manhã. Não conseguiu comer nada, apenas tomou um gole de suco de abóbora que Hermione preparou. Ela também estava estranhamente quieta. Não queria perturbar Ron, pois sabia que ele já estava nervoso o bastante. Mas foi incapaz de se conter quando o marido repetiu pela quarta ou quinta vez, com um olhar perdido, que não iria conseguir passar nem que chovessem galeões sobre o Beco Diagonal:

- Você precisa aprender a controlar o seu nervosismo – ela disse, exasperada e com o tom de voz já alterado. – Caso contrário, você vai me enlouquecer! Ronald, você é um auror! Lutou na Guerra contra Voldemort e derrubou diversos Comensais da Morte com seus feitiços! Você destruiu uma maldita Horcrux! E agora está com medo de um exame de habilitação trouxa? Começo a me arrepender de ter pedido isso para você.

Ron fez uma careta desconfortável. Ele estava sendo injusto com Hermione, e sabia disso. Mas era incapaz de se controlar. Não trocou mais uma palavra com a esposa e saiu de casa sem sequer se despedir.

Durante todos as aulas, tanto teóricas quanto práticas, Ron esteve com a varinha no bolso da jeans ou do blusão. Desde os tempos da guerra, aprendeu a andar sempre com o instrumento mágico ao alcance. Ainda mais trabalhando como auror. É muito difícil prever quando haverá um problema a ser enfrentado, então ele jamais vacilava. Vigilância constante era o maior lema da Academia de Aurores, uma homenagem póstuma ao grande Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody, com quem Ron teve o prazer de conviver na Ordem da Fênix. No exame prático, portanto, não seria diferente. Mas, devido ao hábito de andar sempre com a varinha, Ron praticamente se esquecia dela enquanto estava no mundo trouxa.

Ao chegar ao local do exame, o estômago de Ron deu um solavanco furioso. Havia uma fila gigantesca de jovens e adultos esperando para entrar no carro e fazer o teste. Era inacreditável. Ron não tinha pensado nessa hipótese, não sabia que o exame era marcado para várias pessoas no mesmo dia. Imaginou que fosse ser ele, o examinador e, no máximo, o pesadelo em forma de gente do instrutor Space. Mas ele estava ali, diante de dezenas de pessoas que o observariam quando ele entrasse no carro e percorresse o trajeto obrigatório. Ron passou as mãos pelos cabelos e a frase de derrota começou a se repetir em sua mente como um mantra: "não vou conseguir, não vou conseguir". Ron balançou a cabeça e entregou os documentos que trazia da auto-escola para uma mulher com o rosto magro e uma expressão de poucos amigos, que indicou que ele deveria aguardar na fila. Ao lado dela, o senhor Space fez a Ron um aceno de cabeça.

Nervoso, o ruivo via diversas pessoas entrarem e saírem dos carros enquanto aguardava. Algumas vinham com expressões felizes e um enorme carimbo azul de "Aprovado". Outras saíam do veículo com o rosto traduzindo derrota, o carimbo vermelho de "Reprovado" brilhando no papel. Azul e vermelho dançavam na cabeça de Ron e ele se sentia diante do prêmio anual da loteria do Gringotes. Parecia a ele que tirar a carta era um jogo de sorte ou azar. A não ser que...

E foi quando ocorreu a Ron a brilhante, mas não tão honesta idéia. E se ele usasse só um pouquinho de magia para confundir o examinador e, assim, passar no exame? Não era certo, mas talvez ele pudesse aproveitar o fato de ser um bruxo. Afinal, ele sabia dirigir, não é mesmo? Apesar das trinta e tantas tentativas frustradas de estacionar nas últimas aulas, ele havia conseguido, não é mesmo? E, se ele errasse, que mal haveria em fazer o homem acreditar que ele não havia errado nada?

Com a reconfortante sensação de poder fazer alguma coisa para passar caso tudo desse errado, Ron passou a aguardar a sua vez com mais paciência. Chegou até a esboçar um ligeiro sorriso para o rapaz logo a sua frente na fila, que parecia mais nervoso do que Ron estava há alguns momentos atrás, com um estranho tom de verde estampado na face.

Quando chegou a hora da verdade, o ruivo se dirigiu ao carro com os passos ligeiramente vacilantes. Entrou, fez um ligeiro aceno e respondeu ao "bom dia" do examinador. Do lado de fora, podia ver o nariz de gancho do instrutor Space. Ele piscou os olhos, como se desejasse sorte a Ron, mas sua expressão era mais sarcástica que sincera. O ruivo sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se concentrar no que deveria fazer a seguir. O que vinha primeiro mesmo? Colocar o cinto, arrumar o espelho ou ligar o carro? Ron franziu a testa e suas mãos começaram a tremer ligeiramente. Olhou para o lado, e o instrutor de expressão amarrada fez um gesto impaciente, seguido das palavras "o senhor já pode começar" como se quisesse dizer "o senhor já deveria ter começado".

Então Ron resolveu que ligar o carro era um bom começo, e foi o que ele fez. Exagerou um pouco no momento de girar a chave, o que fez com que o motor produzisse um ronco um pouco mais alto. Desesperado, ele observou as outras pessoas na fila. Todos olhavam em sua direção. Com o estômago protestando quase em voz alta, Ron colocou o cinto de segurança, que escorregou por duas vezes de suas mãos suadas. Em seguida, arrumou o espelho, pisou na embreagem, colocou a primeira marcha e saiu.

O percurso estava calmo. Havia uma curva no fim da rua, e a parada era obrigatória. Ron deu seta, olhou para os dois lados e virou o carro. Quando fez isso, um minúsculo pontinho marrom veio de encontro ao vidro da frente. Ron e o examinador levaram um tremendo susto, e ele foi obrigado a pisar no freio do carro, achando que seria muito azar se tivesse atropelado algum animal.

Mas não se tratava de um animal qualquer. O pontinho marrom era ninguém menos que Pichitinho, a coruja de Ron, agora já tão velha e caduca que lembrava o Errol, a antiga mascote da família Weasley. Apesar de velha, Pichi ainda batia freneticamente as asas e trazia amarrada à pata um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Com o coração na boca, Ron viu a coruja entrar pela janela do carro e pousar em cima do volante.

- O que diabos esse bicho está fazendo? – perguntou o instrutor, enquanto tentava enxotar Pichi com uma das mãos.

- Ele... hum... é meu! – disse Ron, desamarrando rapidamente o bilhete da perna estendida da coruja.

Era de Hermione. Ela estava indo direto para o St. Mungus com a mãe. Ron não terminou de ler o bilhete. Tinha chegado a hora, o bebê ia nascer.

O coração de Ron pulou pela boca e ele sequer se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando abriu a porta do carro. Sem entender nada, o instrutor perguntou:

- Ei! Aonde é que você vai?

Ron olhou para os lados. Aquela rua na qual haviam virado estava bastante calma, sem ninguém por perto. Ele se virou então para o homem e fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu no momento: tirou a varinha do bolso com um movimento rápido e, apontando diretamente para o examinador, gritou:

- _Confundo!_

Em seguida, Ron apontou a varinha para si mesmo, concentrando-se no saguão de entrada do St. Mungus. Sentiu a característica sensação de ser espremido dentro de uma mangueira apertada demais e, quando sentiu a ardência característica do ar entrando novamente em seus pulmões, divisou as paredes brancas do hospital. Correndo descontrolado, Ron parou no balcão de informações, ainda ofegante e apontando a varinha para a enfermeira. Como se estivesse acostumada com comportamentos daquele tipo, a mulher apenas disse:

- O setor de maternidade fica no quarto andar, ao lado do departamento de azarações problemáticas.

Ron nem esperou que a mulher terminasse de falar. Subiu desabalado pelas escadas, sem paciência para esperar o elevador. Quando chegou ao quarto andar, quase sem fôlego, encontrou a mãe de Hermione sentada calmamente numa cadeira ao lado de uma porta que dizia: "Entrada permitida somente para curandeiros".

- Senhora... Granger – Ron arfou, levando a mão ao peito e fazendo uma careta. – Eu... vim... o... mais... rápido... que pude...!

Ah, não se preocupe, meu querido – disse a mulher, com uma expressão bondosa e calma demais para o gosto de Ron, que se sentia a beira de um ataque de nervos. – Eu mandei Pichi entregar o bilhete apenas para avisá-lo de que trouxemos Hermione para cá.

- Mas... mas... – Ron não entendia toda aquela sensação de calma da mãe de Hermione. Seu filho estava nascendo! – A hora chegou!

- Sim, Ron – falou a mulher, calmamente, sorrindo como se Ron fosse uma criança de cinco anos. – Mas é nesse exato momento que temos que ficar calmos. Hermione está em boas mãos e o filho de vocês vai nascer tão saudável quanto Rose, você vai ver.

A mulher voltou a tricotar e Ron ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro, estalando os dedos e pisando duro no chão imaculadamente limpo do hospital. Naquele momento, se sentiu muito mais nervoso do que em qualquer uma das aulas de direção que tinha tomado nas últimas semanas. Hermione estava naquela sala e, em breve, traria ao mundo o filho que ele já amava tanto.

Ron respirou fundo. Aquilo sim era algo que fazia valer a pena o nervosismo. Nada de aulas, placas de animais na pista, noites perdidas estudando leis ou a frustração de não conseguir estacionar um carro corretamente. O maior desafio e a maior alegria da vida de Ron era ser pai dos filhos de Hermione. Se fosse necessário confundir o examinador para conseguir a carta da próxima vez que tentasse, ele o faria. Não se importava. Naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria pensar era em ver o rostinho de seu filho sorrindo para ele, e na carga de felicidade que aquele momento traria.

Afinal, tudo vale a pena no amor e na guerra. E a vida ainda era um pouco dos dois!

_

* * *

__Anos depois..._

Estavam na estação de Kings Cross, plataforma Nove e Três Quartos. Ron observou sorridente a sua pequena Rose, não tão pequena assim agora que já tinha onze anos, correr para cumprimentar o primo Albus com um misto de alívio e empolgação. Ela usava a capa de Hogwarts, ainda sem o brasão da Casa para a qual o Chapéu Seletor a enviaria. Mas Ron tinha certeza de que seria para a Grifinória.

Ele olhou para Hermione e sorriu. Ambos se sentiam radiantes em estar novamente ali, vendo seus filhos irem para Hogwarts mesmo depois de tudo o que haviam passado para manter a escola de pé. Ron se aproximou de Harry e bateu levemente nas costas do amigo e cunhado:

- Estacionou direitinho, então? – e piscou um olho em seguida, ainda com o sorriso estampado nos lábios. – Eu estacionei! Hermione não acreditava que eu pudesse tirar a habilitação trouxa, não é mesmo, Hermione? Até hoje ela acha que eu confundi o examinador!

- Eu não acho, não – disse Hermione, aproximando-se de Ginny e parando ao lado da amiga. – Eu sempre acreditei que você passaria com toda a certeza.

Hermione se virou para conversar qualquer coisa com Ginny, deixando Harry e Ron de lado. Enquanto carregavam o malão e a gaiola da coruja de Albus para dentro do Expresso, o ruivo murmurou para Harry num tom de voz mais baixo:

- De fato, eu confundi o examinador. Eu só me esqueci de olhar o espelho retrovisor, mas olhe só, eu usei um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso!

Ron compartilhou as gargalhadas com Harry. Afinal, ele estava feliz. E habilitado a dirigir pelas ruas de Londres graças a um pequeno toque de magia.


End file.
